Favorite Place
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JinHwi/BaeHwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] "Hyung, tahu tidak?"/"Apa?"/"Tempat favoritku itu.."/"Ada yang mengambil liptintmu?" [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: Favorite Place

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: tolong abaikan judulnya, saya gak bisa bikin judul soalnya hehe.

– **Favorite Place –**

–

"Hyung, tau tidak?"

"Apa?"

Daehwi tersenyum kemudian terkikik pelan. Tangannya meraih tangan Jinyoung yang tidak digunakan. Jinyoung yang sedang membaca dengan satu tangannya diam saja, hanya sepersekian detik menatap Daehwi aneh dan setelahnya lanjut membaca.

Daehwi sadar kalau Jinyoung mengabaikannya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Hyung, lihat aku,"

"Katakan saja, aku mendengarmu, Daehwi,"

"Hyung! Aku ingin kau melihatku,"

"Astaga, Daehwi, aku benar-benar bisa mendengarmu."

Karena kesal, kedua tangan Daehwi menangkup wajah Jinyoung dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Jinyoung menghela napas pelan, ia mencoba bersabar dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Daehwi. Bukunya ia letakkan begitu saja dan memutar badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Daehwi.

"Ada apa? Seseorang mengganggumu?"

Daehwi mengatupkan bibirnya dan kembali terkikik pelan. Wajahnya jelas merona. Pipinya sudah berwarna semerah tomat yang sering dimakan oleh kucing mereka. Dan semua itu hanya karena Jinyoung yang menatapnya dengan alis yang mengerut. Menurut Daehwi itu sangat tampan.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan dan tingkah Daehwi yang tertawa membuatnya curiga, Jinyoung kembali bertanya, "Ada yang mengambil liptintmu?"

"Ya! Hyung!" Daehwi berteriak tidak terima.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya, tingkahmu aneh, kau terus saja tersenyum dan tanganmu ini kenapa tidak kau lepas saja?"

Daehwi mendengus kesal. Tangannya ia lepaskan dan berganti dengan mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas. Namun kemudian ia lepaskan dan menatap Jinyoung sendu.

"Hyung.." lirihnya.

"Hei? Ada apa?" Jinyoung bertanya panik. Ia memegang dagu Daehwi, mengangkatnya dan menatap Daehwi khawatir.

Daehwi terkejut. Ia tahu jika Jinyoung memang benar-benar menyanyanginya, tapi ia tidak tahu jika Jinyoung akan panik seperti ini, padahal niatnya sudah jelas kalau ia sedang bermain-main dengan Jinyoung. Tapi, kilatan mata itu membuat Daehwi senang. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Jinyoung sayang. "Hehe, aku baik-baik saja, hyung.."

"Jangan bercanda, Daehwi, kau tahu aku tidak suka," Jinyoung berdecak pelan dan melengos tidak suka.

Daehwi tersenyum, kemudian ia menaiki paha Jinyoung, duduk dengan nyaman disana. Tangannya memeluk Jinyoung erat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jinyoung. Dengan usil Daehwi menggigit leher Jinyoung.

"Ya! Jangan main-main denganku!" teriak Jinyoung dengan menepuk punggung Daehwi keras. Sedangkan Daehwi hanya tertawa, embusan napasnya membuat Jinyoung tenang dan tersenyum kembali.

Jinyoung mengusap lembut punggung Daehwi dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, "Ada yang membuat harimu menjadi buruk?"

Daehwi menggeleng pelan. Tangannya memainkan kemeja yang dipakai Jinyoung. "Tidak, hyung, aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Aku cemburu dengan bukumu itu."

"Kau cemburu dengan sebuah buku?"

"Harusnya aku berkata tidak ketika kau bertanya padaku tentang buku itu,"

"Tapi itu buku bagus, Sayang,"

"Aku bahkan bisa menghitung berapa kali kau memanggilku Sayang selama 1 tahun ini," Daehwi mencebik kesal. Ia mulai menarik rambut belakang Jinyoung.

"Kau mau kupanggil Sayang? Kupikir kau jijik ketika kupanggil begitu,"

Daehwi diam saja. Kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya karena tiba-tiba merasa gemas dengan Jinyoung. "Hyung. Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu dimana tempat favoritku?"

"Dimana? Depan meja rias kan?"

"Hyung, aku serius.."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kalau begitu, kamarmu?"

Daehwi melepas pelukannya. Senyumannya di awal tadi kembali lagi. Lalu ia berkata, "Tempat favoritku itu.."

Jinyoung menunggu, mau tidak mau ia tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Daehwi dihadapannya. "Dimana?"

"Tentu saja di pelukanmu, hyung, hehe," ucap Daehwi yang kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Jinyoung. Sedangkan Jinyoung sendiri masih diam, ia menggeram gemas dan menangkup kedua pipi Daehwi lalu mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempelkannya saja sampai Daehwi berteriak tertahan.

Jinyoung melepaskannya dan wajah Daehwi memerah, keningnya berkeringat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap kedua mata Jinyoung. Sedangkan Jinyoung tertawa keras dan kembali memeluk Daehwi. Tangannya mengusap rambut Daehwi pelan dengan sesekali mengusaknya. "Kau lucu sekali,"

"Aku tahu aku memang menggemaskan, hyung, tapi tolong jangan tiba-tiba melakukannya lagi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kaget.."

"Tapi kau terlihat lucu, aku suka,"

"Hyung, aku serius!"

"Aku juga!"

"Hyung!"

Jinyoung kembali tertawa. Kakinya ia turunkan dari sofa agar Daehwi yang ada di pahanya bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Tangannya mengusap kembali puncak kepala Daehwi dan berkata, "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah seharian ini,"

Daehwi mengangguk, diam-diam ia tersenyum dan bersyukur karena ia mempunya Jinyoung sebagai kekasih sekaligus orang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi cerita tentang segala hal.

 **END**

Saya, seorang Jinhwi dan panwink shipper hehe. Saya bener2 kobam sama 1st look kemarin, jinhwi aduh, panwink apalagi duh.

Ini juga ff pertama setelah saya berhenti nulis selama satu semester lebih, saya kaget waktu tbtb bisa nulis lagi padahal kemarenan sama sekali gak ada ide mau nulis apa. Ini semua cuma karena saya iseng cari jinhwi momen dan saya kobam sama daehwi jinyoung yang saling sayang dan juga setelah baca pesannya daehwi buat mamanyaㅠㅠ Kalo ada yang baca ini dan ternyata juga ngikuti ff nct saya yang ily, sabar ya, selama liburan ini saya coba buat bikin lagi lanjutannya

[btw saya kangen haknyeon & donghyun hehe]

[saya deg-degan nunggu nilai smt 2]

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
